


Flowers and Graves

by MagicalMusing



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2018, College AU, Implied Getting Together, M/M, Minor Character Death Mention, Natasha grimm pitch mention, flower shop au, mention of Baz parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMusing/pseuds/MagicalMusing
Summary: Baz is running late to visit his mothers grave on her death anniversary. He still has to buy flowers for her grave.





	Flowers and Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being a day late, but alas, Nov 25- Flower Shop AU for Carry On Countdown 2018  
> unbeta'd

_ Flowers, flowers, flowers  _

 

Baz was already running late; his alarm didn't go off, therefore he missed his bus but still felt the need to get coffee from the campus coffee shop. Which the barista messed up on twice. 

 

Now, he's sure he failed that test in Human Anatomy.  Why did he stay on campus to take extra classes again? It’s not like these classes were going to allow him to graduate any earlier. 

 

Baz looked at his watch, 23 after the house.  _ Shit! _ He was definitely going to be late, his father was going to be pissed.  _ And I still need to buy some goddamn flowers _ .  _ Isn’t there one on campus?  _ The only thing going right today was that yes, there was a small flower shop on campus and it was, thankfully, on his way out.  

 

The shop was small, ridiculously small. As in, there was two coolers, a single rack for potted plants, and the sales clerk desk, and what looked like a room just big enough for a computer desk and chair small.  At least the small selection would make it easier to pick. Baz went to open the cooler and grabbed a bundle of purple and blue hydrangaes. 

 

Baz turned around to the clerk, who was turned away typing something on the computer, “We’re actually about to close up, so you’ll be my last customer of the day. I’ll be with you in just a moment.”

 

_ So that’s why I remembered this place _ Baz cursed himself

 

“Hello Snow,” Baz lightly placed the flowers on the register desk, checking his watch again  _ My father is going to be fuming when I get there _ , and waited for Simon to finish his work. 

 

“Baz.”  Simon returned the greeting after finishing his last flower order and began to ring up Baz’ flowers, “are…..are these for your mom?” Simon hesitated to get the question out. 

 

“Yeah...my father’s waiting for me at the graveyard entrance, I’m already pretty late.” Baz confessed, previously unaware Simon even knew about his mother, or cared. 

 

“Want a ride? Like I said, my shifts over, I just need to lock the door and I’m free” Simon offered, holding out the flowers for Baz to take back. 

 

“Uh..yeah actually. That’d be nice” 

 

“Great. It’s a date then.” Simon laughed, grabbing his coat and keys, “let’s head out.”


End file.
